playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale/Ratchet
Biography TIME TO GO COMMANDO! Armed with a seemingly endless arsenal of spectacularly bizarre and outlandish weapons and gadgets, this mechanic and his robotic companion have found themselves saving the universe from a myriad of threats, across both space and time. Their friendship forged over years of adventuring, they have learned to work extremely efficiently together, overwhelming opponents via both cunning and skill. THE LEGACY OF RATCHET AND CLANK: *''Ratchet & Clank (2002)'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal'' *''Ratchet Deadlocked'' *''Ratchet & Clank Size Matters'' *''Secret Agent Clank'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty'' *''Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time'' *''Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One'' *''Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault'' Arcade Opening Ratchet and Clank are traveling through space, looking for some gold bolts for the space subscription. They then picked up a signal from a galaxy. Believing that's where they'll find the gold bolts, Ratchet and Clank decide to go there. Transcript Ratchet: Come on Pal! If there were any gold bolts out here, space pirates woud've picked 'em up by now. Let's go home and finish season five of Trick Out My Dropship, huh? Clank: I will remind you that without gold bolts, there is no money for a Spaceflix subscription. Ratchet: Good point. Where to next? Clank: A survey of materials recovered from micro-debris along congruent vectors originating in this quadrant... indicates a high likelihood of gold bolt production. Ratchet: Well, that sounds worth checking out. Clank: Might I suggest we align our search along the following criteri- Ratchet: Hang on a second. The trans-scaling reductive subinverter's picked something up. Let's head that way - I bet that's where we'll find the bolts. Clank: We could do that instead. Ratchet: On the way there, can you make sure our Spaceflix queue is updated? I'd hate to have to sit through another episode of Horgspleen Plus Thirteen. Rival Reason: '''Ratchet and Clank are searching for materials, and Clank picks up Jak and Daxter nearby on his sensors, to which Ratchet states that he'd rather have found golden bolts. Jak, taking it the wrong way, asks what he meant, to which Clank tries explaining that they believed that the two were not likely to lead them to gold bolts. Before he can finish, Daxter flies into a rage, misunderstanding what Clank said and believing that he called him and Jak worthless. Daxter hands Jak his rifle to prove their worth. Clank tries to apologize, trying to negotiate a peaceful resolution. However, Ratchet was offended by Jak and Daxter's actions and accepted their challenge, beginning the fight. '''Connection: Both the Ratchet & Clank franchise and the Jak and Daxter franchise have had cameos in each other's games mainly because of the close partnership shared between its developers, Naughty Dog and Insomniac Games, the creators of PlayStation's iconic games: Spyro the Dragon and Crash Bandicoot. Both are duos that involve one character for main gameplay and one character for support/help. Transcript Ratchet: I'm starting to wonder if that signal we picked up was real or not. Have you seen even one Gold Bolt? Clank: No. But we have found... ...that. (Jak and Daxter appears.) Ratchet: Yeah. I'd rather have the bolts. Jak: What was that? Clank: My friend was merely commenting on the small likelihood of your leading us to- Daxter: Did that tin pot just call us WORTHLESS!? (Daxter hands Jak his rifle) Daxter: Show 'em Jak! Show 'em what we're worth. Clank: Now, now. I am sure there is a reasonable solution we can arrive at. (Ratchet draws his Omniwrench) Ratchet: I think this is plenty reasonable. Let's settle this. Ending Ratchet and Clank are back traveling through space. They both comment on what they did back there and say that Qwark would've loved it. They then went back to looking for some gold bolts. Ratchet states that they are more ready to handle anything thanks to Polygon Man's power. Transcript Ratchet: That was really something! And... different. Clank: Quite exciting. Ratchet: You know who would have loved that? Ratchet and Clank: Qwark! Ratchet: Well, probably just as well he isn't here. I think he's still a little irritated about that pair of stunderwear I snuck into his suitcase. Clank: It would be very amusing, at least. Ratchet: As fun as all that was, we still haven't found those gold bolts. Clank: Shall we resume our search? Ratchet: Sounds like a plan to me. And whatever we run up against... I get the feeling we're more ready than ever to handle it. Gameplay Ratchet is able to play strong at all ranges. The Plasma Striker works as a Sniper Rifle, able to attack safely from a far range, and Lightning Ravager is able to cover close range and start combos. Mr. Zurkon and the Constrcto Pistol are able to shoot mid ranged shots. Tesla Spikes give Ratchet a degree of stage control. Attacks like the Sonic Eruptor are good for attacking crowds. Ratchet is a strong character in all game modes. Movelist *'Multi-Strike' - - A quick three-hit combo with wrench. *'Comet-Strike' - or + - Ratchet throws his wrench, tripping the opponent. *'Lightning Ravager' - + - Ratchet uses a lightning stick and unleashes an upwards swing that launches opponents. *'Hyper Strike' - + - Ratchet leaps into the air and slams the ground with his wrench. *'Aerial Multi-Strike' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Comet Strike' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Lightning Ravager' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Hyper Strike' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Sonic Eruptor' - (Hold to charge) - Equip a frog-like weapon and unleash a blast of energy that sends the opponent away. *'Constructo Pistol' - or + (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) - Equip a pistol and fire three shots, with the third shot sending the opponent away. *'Warmonger' - + - Equip a rocket and fire a single shot. *'Buzz Blades' - + - Equip the Buzz blades and fire two shots. *'Aerial Sonic Eruptor' - (Air) (Hold to charge) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Constructo Pistol' - or + (Air) (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Warmonger' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Buzz Blades' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Plasma Striker' - - Equip a sniper rifle and fire a laser beam. *'Agents of Doom' - or + - Ratchet tosses out a small capsule that sends robots. *'Mr. Zurkon' - + - Summon Mr. Zurkon to attack the opponent. *'Tesla Spike' - + - Plant a tesla spike anywhere. *'Aerial Plasma Striker' - (Air) *'Aerial Agents of Doom' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Mr. Zurkon' - + (Air) *'Aerial Tesla Spike' - + (Air) *'Heli-Pack' - Hold file:btn_cross.png during fall. (Throws) Note: the throw will start the same regardless of what direction the right analog stick is moved and you can move after having sucked up an opponent for a short time. *'Suck Cannon (Shoot Forward)' - or - The suck cannon produces a whirling horizontal vortex that can suck an opponent into the gun. *'Suck Cannon (Shoot Up)' - - The suck cannon produces a whirling horizontal vortex that can suck an opponent into the gun. *'Suck Cannon (Shoot Down)' - - The suck cannon produces a whirling horizontal vortex that can suck an opponent into the gun. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) * RYNO V '- (Level 1): Ratchet brings out the RYNO V for a mid-ranged attack, firing bullets and missiles. * '''Clank Goes Commando '- (Level 2): Gameplay switches control to Clank, who uses Chronobombs to slow down and impede opponents, and the Chronoscepter to KO opponents. * 'Flight of the Aphelion '- (Level 3): Ratchet and Clank jump into Aphelion and shoot other characters with lasers and missiles from a first-person viewpoint. Quotes and Taunts Taunts '''Bring It On, Space Face: Ratchet twirls around and catches his wrench while saying, "Get ready to be wrenched." Thanks for the Armories: Ratchet takes out his buzz blade, touches the blade, then twitches as if he had cut himself on it. Seen Any Holofilms?: Ratchet summons Mr. Zurkon and asks, "Seen any good holofilms?" Quote *'When selected:' **A most interesting proposal. (Clank) **Time to power up. **Let us make short work of this. (Clank) *'Prematch:' **I detect danger lurking. (Clank) **Clank, we've got some work to do. **Mr. Zurkon does not come in peace. (Mr. Zurkon) *'Item Pick-up': **Great! I always wanted one of these. **Excellent. (Clank) **Yes! **''(Giggles)'' (Clank) **Thanks for the armories. **This one's mine. **Item found. (Clank) **Hey, cool! **Just what the technician ordered. (Clank) **Nice! **Whoa! This is great! *'Using Clank Goes Commando': **Ready pal? **You are doomed. (Clank) *'Using Flight of the Aphelion': **''(Chuckles)'' Check us out! **''(Giggles)'' Time...to do this. (Clank) *'Successful KO': **Not so tough, huh? **In your face! **Is that the best you got? **Incoming defeat. (Clank) **Looks like I got nothing to worry about. **Ooh...that had to hurt. **Oh yeah! **Our numbers are increasing. (Clank) **Awesome! **Another one bites the dust! **Ooh. You zigged when you should've zagged! **''(Giggles)'' You are disposed. (Clank) **Yes! **Nice! **That all you got? **Add another to the scrap heap. (Clank) **Another terminated. (Clank) *'Respawn': **Time to go commando! **This...could be bad. **Whose lookin' for a fight? **We may be doomed. (Clank) **I predict trouble ahead. (Clank) **I have your back, Ratchet. (Clank) **Bring it on, space face! **Careful, or we will be terminated. (Clank) **You don't look so tough! **Nice. *'Unused line' **This looks like fun. (Ratchet) Intros and Outros Introduction * I Detect Danger Lurking: Ratchet glides into view using the helipack with Clank saying "I detect danger lurking", then Ratchet turns around holding his wrench ready for battle. * We've Got Work to Do: Clank jumps off Ratchet's back as he turns around with the Warmonger saying, "Clank, we have work to do." * Nice: Ratchet jumps onto the stage in a similar fashion to when he exits his ship in A Crack in Time * I Do Not Come In Peace: Ratchet and Clank hover into view while Mr. Zurkon hovers in the foreground, saying "Mr. Zurkon does not come in peace." Winning Screen * Maybe Next Time: Ratchet puts his fist on his hips looking triumphant. * Man, That Rocked: Ratchet turns around with the Suck Cannon in a similar pose of the first game's cover art. * Ha! Nice Try: Ratchet spins a Gold Bolt on his finger. * Yeah, We Got Him: Ratchet and Clank high-fives each other. Losing Screen * If using Maybe Next Time: Ratchet angrily throws his wrench into the air, which then hits him on the head. * If using Man, That Rocked: Ratchet put his hand on his head and looks down sad. * If using Ha! Nice Try: Ratchet spins around and falls over, which is reminiscent of his dying animation from the PS2 and PSP games. * If using Yeah, We Got Him: Ratchet looks down sad and swings his fist down while Mr. Zurkon looks down. Result Screen * Win: Ratchet looks at the camera while holding Suck Cannon, occassionally looking behind his back at Clank. * Lose: Looks down with his hand by his eyes. Victory Music * 'Hero of Fastoon '(unlocked at rank 4) * 'The Chosen One '(unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Pilot Suit Ratchet's default appearance as he was seen in'' Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction''. *His default appearance from Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction. *Silver clothes with cyan lines in them. Based on the Holoflux Armor from Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time. *Green clothes and black lining, with a black cap and shoes. Based on the Commando Suit from Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. *Yellow shirt, green pants and red shoes. Based on the Old School Suit from Ratchet & Clank with the Grind Boots equipped. Commando Suit One of Ratchet's armors he wore in Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. This is his pre-order costume. * His appearance is based on the Tetrafiber armor from Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando. * Based on the planning artwork for the Electrosteel armor (could also be based on the Wildfire armor pieces from Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters) * Based on the Hyperborean armor pieces from Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters. * Based on the Crystallix armor pieces from Ratchet & Clank: Size Matters ''(could also be based on the colors of Spyro the Dragon''). Holoflux Armor Ratchet's default armor, that he wore in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time. *Default: Black pants and grey armor with light blue glowing pads. *Black pants and grey armor with green glowing pads. (Ectoflux Armor) *Dark green pants and purple armor and brown helmet with orange glowing pads (Thermaflux armor). *Blue pants and black/blue armor with yellow glowing pads (Alister Azimuth armor and Praetorian OmniWrench colour scheme) . Category:PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale